Luffy's question
by Living Time
Summary: Luffy asks a question, turns out no one is suprised by the answer. ZoSan.


**Hey there short fic, kinda badly written. ZoSan don't like don't read simple isn't it? I don't own One Piece, If I did it would have genderswapping, same sex couples, and alot of other wierd shit.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm day on the Thousand Sunny. Usopp and Franky were below deck working on various projects, Zoro was napping under the tree on deck, Chopper, Luffy, and Brook were fishing, Robin and Nami were sunbathing on deck with Sanji bringing out refreshments for them. It was one of the rare calms that sometimes took over the crew, no marines, no islands, and no fighting between the first mate and cook. But of course Luffy had to open his big mouth...<p>

"What?"

The crew (at least those on deck) stared at the captain jaws dropped (even Zoro being as the cook woke him up to get his drink) who had just asked a question, no more accurately THE question. The question that often came up when Sanji and Zoro weren't around. Only he just had asked it to his face, his now red face.

"Why would you ask me that? I'M FUCKING STRAIGHT! A LADIES MAN! I LIVE FOR THE LADIES I'M NOT GAY!"

"Na? I asked if you and Zoro were going out, not if you were gay. We already know the answer to that."

"WHAT?" He looked ready to attack the rubber man

"Cook-san we already know you're, at least, bisexual it's pretty obvious. Now please don't kill Captain-san" Everyone's eyes turned to Robin. She was looking at the cook over her book, he had is knee level with his chest as he stared at Luffy with a glare that rivaled Zoro's. Who was also glaring at the Monkey.

"Robin if anyone else had said that I would have killed them." They all jumped Sanji hadn't used an honorific when talking to her he sounded very angry and very dangerous.

"Shit-cook, calm down" Zoro stood up his drink, like everyone else's was left forgotten and undrunk on the ground. He started to walk forward ready to stop the Cook from doing something stupid (and well deserved) to their captain.

"SHUT UP!" The swordsman lept forward in enough time to keep Sanji from kick Luffy off the ship. Wrapping his arms around the chefs torso and standing between him and his captain. The hold turned into an embrace as the shaking changed from anger to embaressment. He began to run a hand through the blond locks on the smaller mans head.

"Stupid cook it's a lost cause they know."

Sanji looked up at his boyfriend and blushed putting his arms around the larger man so they were hugging in the middle of the deck with a majority of the crew staring at them. "I'm cooking vegetarian tonight." he mumbled nuzzling into the green-haired man's chest.

"Aw, Sanji!" The captain whined, not really understanding how close he had been, and still was to being killed.

"Luffy shut up!" the entire crew shouted looking at the idiot knowing he would ruin the moment. Zoro just chuckled pulling his blushing boyfriend closer

"So Love-cook still mad at Luffy?" After he received a glare and a kick he let go. "Silly Love-cook, told you they wouldn't care!" He called after the cook as he walked away fuming at Zoro's question not quite sure how to answer it.

Soon everyone went back to what they had been doing. Luffy, Chopper and Brook (who had been quiet the whole time) chatting as they fished, Robin and Nami retreated to the aquarium so they could have their more delicate papers out without worrying about the sun ruining them, Zoro went up to the Crow's nest to get some exercise in before dinner, Sanji went into the kitchen grumbling something about salads, and Franky and Usopp remained clueless to the whole insedent in their separate workshops. It was only at dinner that they realized how angry the chef was. There wasn't a speck of meat anywhere in sight. "Did we miss something Sanji-bro?"

Sanji looked at the cyborg and sharpshooter, who hadn't witnessed the afternoon. "Nothing nothing at all." He said smiling his teeth ground together. This lie was swiftly was proven as a lie when he walked by Zoro who snaked his arm around the cook's waist pulling him down into a heated and very public kiss.

"Yes Franky we did miss something."


End file.
